


[podfic] Tensión sexual no resulta

by Annapods



Series: Accents checks [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13729593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Todo el mundo tiene un límite hasta el que llega su paciencia y esos dos, ha pasado el de McCoy.Escrito porOlivierCash.





	[podfic] Tensión sexual no resulta

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tensión sexual no resulta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902012) by [OlivierCash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash). 



 

**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/tsnr) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ggquram9fsxn8ws/%5BST%3AAOS%5D%20Tensi%C3%B3n%20sexual%20no%20resulta.mp3?dl=0)

**Descarga:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ggquram9fsxn8ws/%5BST%3AAOS%5D%20Tensi%C3%B3n%20sexual%20no%20resulta.mp3?dl=0))

 

**Contactarme:** [twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- correo electrónico (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notas:** esto quedó registrado para mi reto de acentos de 2018.

Muchas gracias a OlivierCash por su permiso para podficar su historia!

 


End file.
